deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Metal chest
Locations Has anyone considered making a list of locations for these? I was thinking about it, but I'm not that good at the editing side of things so somebody else would have to insert the links for the different locations. I was gonna start making one just to use on other play throughs. If anyone was thinking of doing this let me know, and I will gladly lend a hand. Dopesmylez 16:14, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :I dont mind at all. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 16:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Good stuff. I will most likely start working on this on Saturday, but I may have some locations up tomorrow. Dopesmylez 16:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) theres like a million of them! if anyone is going to do it its gonna be be super hard and also take a really long time and it really doesent matter where each is because the loot is random. Please remember to sign your post with the four tildes (~). Now, on to what you were saying. The loot may be random, but it's still worth money and people love loot. Instead of listing a bunch of different little reasons why people would want it, let's just leave it at there are people who want to know. I know it's going to take some time to find them all. But that's alright. I'll keep adding them as I find them. I'm very persistent. Eventually, I will find them all. Dopesmylez 20:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Gonna be a bit longer on getting this started. My disk drive on my Macbook Pro died and I had to send it in for repair. I would work on it here at the office, but I don't keep my notes with me and it could cause some problems if someone from coporate came in. Looking at like a week or so. Dopesmylez 18:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm currently adding the locations as I find them while Kryon78 is adding needed links.Foxi Hooves 03:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I lost interest and sold the game, so I will not be updating this list anymore.Foxi Hooves (talk) 07:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry much- someone will. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Name Arn't these more like combination bins? Like a storage bin with a latched lid and digital combo lock. When I think of chest I think wooden and metal bound with a padlock. These I would say remind me mostly of a safety security box. I like the page, just the name sounds funny, like something from Oblivion.Carinth 12:12, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I can see where you're coming from. I would honestly consider them metal crates. But look at them more like modern day chest. Kinda like the chest in Borderlands. The words loot and chest have always gone hand in hand, some I'm fine with calling them metal chest.Dopesmylez 14:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) The definition of chest, according to Google, is "A large strong box, typically made of wood and used for storage or shipping", but nowadays it just means a container with stuff in it. Likewise, loot's definition according to Google is "Goods, esp. private property, taken from an enemy in war", but now it just means all the stuff in your inventory. Felt like sharing that. Reversinator 18:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Chest Level Labeling Is there a reason why this list does not also say the levels of the chest? I understand that it would be a hassle to put them in since that would mean finding these chests again, but I still think that it is definitely worth noting. I would like to add to this list by just having the level in parantheses next to the location of the chest. For example: Chest behind bungalow (no level)/(I would leave these blank once the whole list is completed) Chest behind bungalow 2 (Level 1) Chest behind bungalow 3 (Level 2) Chest behind bungalow 4 (Level 3) These are just examples of how it would look like. I would like to start working on this list now but if there is a problem with me doing it, then please tell me. 17:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC)Meowsy :There's no problem at all, feel free to add the level details. — k78talk 04:55, November 29, 2012 (UTC)